


Sirens

by dearly_beloved



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearly_beloved/pseuds/dearly_beloved
Summary: Frank is willing to give up everything to get revenge on the man who assaulted him.





	Sirens

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off the plot of Tess Of The d'Urbervilles- loosely because I have never read the book, I only know the vague summary of it.
> 
> This isn't proofread once again because I'm lazy but I might do it later.
> 
> Multiple mentions of rape, so TW for that. there's also some slightly graphic violence, but not too bad.
> 
> This is just a short one-shot.

It was years ago, but I still remembered it as if it were yesterday.

 

            He tricked me and used me, and he took advantage of me.  He ruined my life that night, and afterwards I swore my revenge.  Just over a year ago, I was raped.  And now I have decided I must wait no longer for my revenge.

 

            I hated _him_ with all of my guts, for ruining my life.  Because assaulting me wasn’t the only thing he did.  The sick fuck had taken _photos_ of me, and blackmailed me with them.  But, regardless, I attempted to press charges, in which the photos were leaked on the internet and seen by most of my family and my friends.  And the way he staged the photos looked… consenting… almost as if I wasn’t passed out from being so wasted.  Which lead my entire grade to believe that I had lied about being assaulted, and then they were harassing me and calling me whore and a liar.  The worst part is that even the court believed that _asshole_ over me, se he was let free, as an innocent man with no charges.  Now his life was fine, and I was suffering, because of _him_.  And apparently karma wasn’t going to do its job.  So I would have to.

 

            He had taken my family’s trust and respect from me.  He had taken my friends from me.  He had given me PTSD and costed me depression, a suicide attempt and loads of therapy.  But he would not have the upper hand for much longer.

 

            I knew I could never get back the life he stole from me.  So I would just have to steal his life from him, as well.

 

 

 

 

            It is around this time that I met Gerard.

 

            I was going about my usual routine for the day, which was spying on _him_.  I hated the sight of him, but I had to do it.  I had to know his routines, in order to know the best time to kill him. 

 

            And I was at the coffee shop one day, when a stranger sat down at my table.

 

            He introduced himself as Gerard, and he was hypnotizing.  For the first time in over a year, I found myself falling for a man once again.  And Gerard was not a liar.  He wanted nothing from me.  We found ourselves falling in love, fast.  Gerard knew everything about me, and he trusted and believed in me, and we knew all of each other’s deepest secrets.  That included the fact that Gerard knew of my plans to kill the man who hurt me in such a way.  And the best part was that he didn’t think I was horrible or insane for planning such a thing.  He agreed with my plans, and even began to help me with them.  And eventually, be became a part of them.  I was not going to take _him_ down alone.  Gerard was going to be there with me.

 

            I couldn’t deny that I fantasized about it time and time again.  It wasn’t in a sexual way, at all, it was in a vengeful way entirely.  I imagined him begging for his life, suffering as he was tortured at my hands.  He would feel so incredibly guilty for what he did, pleading me for mercy.  But I would give him no mercy.  I would slit his throat and listen to him choke on his own blood gladly, any day.

 

            I had to admit that it was tiring how this obsession with revenge was taking over my life, though.  I had quit working and now lived with Gerard.  All of my time was spent obsession with my plan.  In a way, the person I hated most became the obsession of my life.  But I wasn’t obsessed with him.  I was obsessed with _killing_ him.

 

            And although things were hard, at least Gerard was there for me at the end of every day.  He comforted me and felt my pain, having been through similar things.  And together, we learned to grow past our former “scars”.  It turned out they were not scars at all- only surface wounds which would heal within time.  Going slowly, I was able to have a sex life again, one I was comfortable with.  Gerard was loving, comforting and so sexy at the same time.  I was certain he was my soul mate, and everything I needed.

 

            And as the time grew near, we knew it would be time soon to make out move and murder _him_ together.

 

 

 

 

            Our time came one December evening.  The sun had set early that night as it did in the season, plunging the earth into blackness by 7pm.  The starts illuminated the sky, the snow contrasting the black sky and bare trees.  Gerard and I made our way to the hiking path near the forest- the one that _he_ , insanely, ran on at this time of night, even in the winter.  But it was a blessing for us that he did so.  It would give us our chance, and I would finally get the closure I deserved.

 

            We heard him coming nearer on the path, and then we knew our time had come.  Without a second thought, I leapt out from hiding and grabbed him from behind, cuffing his hands while Gerard pressed a rag soaked with chloroform to his face.  It was only seconds before he passed out, collapsing to the ground.

 

            I found myself in a fit of laughter at the absurdity of the situation, and Gerard joined me.  I couldn’t believe this was finally happening- I was going to kill someone, to live out my revenge.  It was really happening.  That was all going through my head as I followed Gerard to the car, the other unconscious man slung over his shoulder.

 

            Even though the jury had found him innocent, I knew this man was guilty better than any other.  That was why I did not hesitate to maim him, castrate him, care into his skin deeply with a butcher knife all while he was conscious and watching me.  I told him repeatedly that it was what he deserved, as he cried.  Oh, how the tables had turned.

 

            Even more satisfying was his dying sounds as I stabbed him, again and again, all while Gerard watched with a sick fascination.  Soon, it was clear that he was dead.  I found myself seized with uncontrollable laughter once again.  The man who had ruined my life, once held so much power over me, was nothing but a corpse that would be left to rot in the forest.  He was nothing.  And I was alive, and I had Gerard, and my entire life ahead of me.  I met my lover with blood still on my hands, and we kissed deeply.

 

            “I love you so much, Gerard,” I said, tears in my eyes.

 

            “I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

            I held his hand as we heard the sirens closing in.  They were coming for us, finally.  We didn’t get away with it after all, and we knew it.  After all of this running, it was time for us to finally surrender.  We always knew the story would end quickly and tragically, anyways.

 

            The SWAT are bursting into the shitty apartment we’ve holed up in.  They’ve got my beautiful Gerard in handcuffs, and I am sobbing, wanting nothing but to kiss him and be with him one more time.  But we are taken to separate police cars.  I watch him from my window, being shove into the other car, and it is the last glimpse I ever have of him.

 

            I wonder if it was worth it, if any of it was worth it.  I didn’t have to kill him.  It helped me, but wouldn’t I have just gotten over it if Gerard and I had just moved away anyways?  But I couldn’t stand it… how karma wasn’t doing its job.  I decided I had to do it.  All criminals must be punished.  But now I would suffer, just from trying to make things right in the world. 

 

            I don’t like it here.  It’s cold at night and I am locked in a cage for hours a day.  My roommates are hardened and unfriendly, and I am treated as less than human by the guards.  The food is almost inedible.  I want to go home. From the corner of my eye I think I catch those familiar hazel eyes gazing into mine.  It was only my imagination.  I miss Gerard.  I want to go home.

 

            The days drag by, and turn into years.  The days have no meaning anymore.  Wake up, do nothing, eat, do nothing, go to sleep.  I want to go home.

 

            The trials are never ending.  They are always finding new things to charge us for, battling over innocent or guilty.  New evidence is always arising.  I plead not guilty.  But I don’t think they believe me, because I never once say that I don’t think he deserved it.

 

            _And it was worth it_ , I think, from the darkness of my prison cell.  That one year I had with Gerard was the best year of my life, and that was how it was meant to end.  I see things clearly.  As clearly as I ever will.  Just because this was meant to be doesn’t mean that it isn’t horrible. 

 

            The death sentence didn’t seem unreasonable for a murderer, apparently.  There was only one benefit arising from the situation.  They agreed I could see Gerard, one last time.  Before both of us would die.

 

            “I love you,” I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks.

 

            “I love you too,” he said, pulling me in for one final kiss.

 

            And as the poison was injected into my veins, I saw nothing but Gerard’s image before my eyes as I drifted away.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave your thoughts in the comments below, whether you loved it or hated it. Thanks :)


End file.
